freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Louisween
"Louisween" is the third episode of the third season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on October 25, 2016. Synopsis Jessica refuses to participate in Halloween, even knowing that it is Louis' favorite holiday. Evan is tired of being Emery's costume sidekick every Halloween. Emery lets his younger brother pick the costumes this year, but is not pleased with the results. Eddie and his pals get invited to a Halloween party that Nicole is throwing while her parents are out. The older high school kids and Eddie's pals think it's lame and leave, but Eddie stays and finds a way to save Nicole's reputation. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Alex Quijano as George Bryson (credited as Officer Bryson) *Luna Blaise as Nicole Ellis *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Dash Williams as Brian Pew Guest Cast *Marlowe Peyton as Reba *Arden Belle as Shelly *Monique Green as Sandy *Liliana Mumy as Layla Quotes .}} ... Professor of archeology, expert on the occult, and obtainer of rare antiquities. Emery: We can't both be Indiana Jones. You're supposed to be Short Round. Evan: I'm tired of always being the sidekick. Last year, you pushed me around on a dolly all night. I just want one Halloween where I can feel the earth beneath my feet. Emery: I didn't know you felt that way. Tell you want, kid. You pick our costumes. Evan: I won't let us down.}} " video. But, you know, not as diverse.}} . Emery: Who am I gonna be? Evan: Here, put these on. Famous house guest . Emery: Nobody knows who Kato Kaelin is. Evan: Exactly. That's what drives him. Use that. Emery: I knew I shouldn't have let you pick. It's late. Let's just do Jurassic Park. Evan: Overruled! I'm going as Judge Lance Ito. Emery: Fine! I'm going as Indiana Jones.}} Gallery Louis' Prank (Louisween).jpg Louis scares Evan.jpg Louis scares Evan (Louisween).jpg Louis, Evan & Emery (Louisween).jpg Eddie Huang (3x3).jpg Eddie (3x3).jpg Jessica (3x3).jpg Emery as Indiana Jones.jpg Emery & Evan (Louisween).jpg Jenny as Grimace.jpg Grimace.jpg Emery (Indiana Jones).jpg Indiana Huang.jpg Evan as Indiana Jones.jpg Indiana Jones & Indiana Jones.jpg Emery Jones.jpg Emery & Evan (Indiana Jones).jpg Emerindy & Evindiana.jpg Evindiana & Emerindy.jpg Indiana Jones and Indiana Jones.jpg S3E03 Eddie and his friends.jpg S3E03 Nicole and her friends as Spice Girls.jpg Supreme Court Justice Lance Ito.png Lance Ito.png Emery as Kato Kaelin.png Kato Kaelin.png Evan as Lance Ito.png Walter & Dave (Louisween).png Eddie, Trent & Brian (Louisween).png Nicole (3x3).png Lance Ito, Indiana Jones & Pete Vampras.png Evan's perfect Lance Ito.png Eddie Huang Mugshot.png Eddie's Mugshot.png Bryson as Michaelangelo.png Grandma Huang (Grimace).jpg Evan (Lance Ito).png Emery & Evan (3x3).jpg Barney & Short Round.png Barney the Dinosaur.png Short Round.png Louisween.png Honey (Louisween).jpg References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes